Pokemon: Twilight Hour
by Avatar Fan 11051
Summary: Sammy Jenkins. He's gonna be a legend. Or is he? Join him and his Totodile Jenny, and other comapnions on a Pokemon Journey! OC, OC, OC! Send in your OC's! Info in first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

'Cause I like writing these fics, I'm starting a REAL Pokemon journey, with no evil companies!

And if any Smash Bros readers are reading this, I will continue my fics soon. I've just got to think of some good chapters.

Spread the word!

--

We focus on a town like any other. Quaint, peaceful. 4 houses are aligned in a row, and Taillow, and Pidgey swoop overheads. The Illumise and Volbeat light up the sky. But we focus on a particular house. One where a legend is about to be born...

--

Sammy Jenkins was eating some pancakes, when there was a knock on the door. He was a 11 year old boy, and he wore a red Pokeball shirt, blue shorts, and some black and red trainers.

"I'll get it!" he shouted, and he opened the door.

There stood all of the Professors, strangely enough, in a row.

"Huh? I know I'm meant to be getting my Pokemon today, but I was expecting it form Professor..."

"Birch, yes. Well, it's the Poke fest today, so we find new species. We decided to drop by!" Professor Oak said with a warm smile.

"So... can I get my Pokemon?" Sammy asked.

"Why yes." Professor Rowan said.

"Hey, mom, dad, I'll be back soon, OK?" he asked, and they shouted the all clear.

"Ok." Sammy rubbed his hands against eachother. "Let's go!"

--

LAB

Sammy walked into the beeping, blaring sounds of different machines, and saw a roulette.

"Hm?" Sammy looked at the Professors.

"Well, due to the Poke Fest, we've got something MUCH different. You spin the 'Wheel of Starters', and it'll pick one for you!" Professor Elm exclaimed in a jolly voice, expressing pride in the wheel.

Sammy walked up to the wheel, and gave...

an...

almighty...

PUSH! The roulette spun quickly. He waited a few seconds, and it gradually slowed down. Piplup, Charmander, Chikorita... Totodile! Professor Elm pulled a small Pokeball out of the space, largened it, and spun it perfectly into Sammy's hands.

Sammy closed his eyes, pressed the small white button, and...

Suddenly, his face was being licked and squirted all around. The Totodile had jumped into his hands and gone crazy!

"Whoa! Thanks, Professors. I was aiming for Torchic... but oh well!" he added, after seeing that Totodile had looked downcast, and Totodile sprung back into action.

"See ya!" he shouted.

--

SAMMY'S HOUSE

Sammy ran in, shouting,

"I'm home!" His parents walked in, and they nodded at the Poke Ball, signifying him to open it.

"OK. Go..." he said. A white light emerged,

"...TOTODILE!" he shouted, and the little blue reptile jumped at them. Sam's mom caught it, where it played about in her hands. The woman wore a necklace, and had a red, shiny bracelet. She wore a plain blue shirt, some grey trousers, and high heel black shoes. The father had jet black hair, a blue striped shirt, some jeans, and some black shoes.

Eventually Totodile calmed down,and Sammy started thinking asbout a name.

"His name's Jet." he said, and Totodile shook his head. "Max?" Nope. "Sammy Jr?" he asked, desperate. No.

"Are...are you a girl?" Sammy asked, and Totodile nodded, clapping.

"Jenny?" he asked, and Totodile pondered, then shrugged.

"Is that a yes?" Sammy asked, grinning, and Jenny nodded.

"Cool."

--

DOUBLEFLAME CITY

Sammy walked out of his front door. His mother was crying happy tears, and his dad was smiling. His mother hugged him, as did his dad.

Then he set off...

To be a Pokemon master.

--

OC TIME!

Name:

Age:

DOB:

Birthplace:

Pokemon:

Personality:

Family:

Other Info (if any):

Please, please, please, PLEASE send in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Duuuuuuuuuude!

Most reviews I've ever gotten in 1 chapter!

Chapter, ahoy!

--

Sammy dashed out to Route 400. But he was shocked at how many trainers there were. He thought that noone would be there! Then he got a tap on the shoulder. He turned round, and saw a girl, with black hair and silver streaks. She wore a Metallica hoodie, and had a heart shaped necklace. She also wore tracksuit trousers.(Sorry, in your next review, can you tell me which trousers she wears?).

"Hey, wanna battle?" she asked, and Sammy nodded, startled. She took 5 large steps back.

"1 Pokemon each?" she asked, and Sammy nodded.

"Well, I've only got a Totodile, so that'll have to do." he said back. Then she threw a ball into the air. A Vulpix emerged.

"We've got a type disadvantage, but Kyuubi will do it!"(By the way, is that his name?)

"OK!" Sammy said, then he released Jenny.

"Jenny, do your thing!" he shouted, and the Totodile quickly nodded.

"OK, Kyuubi, Quick Attack!" In a flash, Kyuubi quickly appeared behind Jenny, and hurtled into her. Jenny went quite far.

"Now, Ember!" the girl shouted, and Kyuubi launched some burning embers at Jenny.

"Fight back with Water Gun!" Sammy shouted back, and Jenny let out a continuous stream of water, to put out the embers, and hit Kyuubi dead on target. It hit it's head, sending it flying back into a ledge. It landed crumpled on the floor, but weakly got up.

"Ice Fang!" Sammy shouted, and Jenny opened it's jaws,and it's teeth turned blue.

"FLAMETHROWER!" the girl shouted, and the flames met Jenny's teeth. She quickly rolled and filled her mouth with water, which she spat at Kyuubi. Kyuubi was knocked back, but the fight was too much for it, and it finally collapsed.

"Woo!" Sammy shouted. The girl gently picked up her Vulpix, and walked over to Sam.

"Name's Ari." she said.

"I'm Sammy." Sam said back.

"By the way, I have other Pokemon." she said, and Sammy looked excited,

"Cool!" he said, and she pulled 4 Pokeballs out from her hoodie pocket.

"Come on out!" she shouted, and an Espeon, a slightly worn out Jolteon, an Eevee, and a Buizel came out.

"Woah." Sammy said, jaw agape.

"Why haven't you got any Pokemon yet?" she asked.

"Well, this is the first route I've been on, and I have no Poke Balls." he said, and Ari handed him some.

"Here. This should do." she said. There were 3 there, and Sammy looked uncertain.

"You sure?" and she nodded.

He pocketed them, and mumbled,

"Thanks." Then he set off. Ari smiled, having a feeling that they would meet again.

--

Sammy wandered idly into the grass. Suddenly, a Hoppip floated past. Sammy smiled, and sprinted to keep up.

--

Sammy finally stopped the Hoppip with a Water Gun. It turned round, and put on a sad face, which was soon replace by anger. It launched a Bullet Seed at Jenny, who rolled out of the way, and hit it with an Ice Fang. It froze, and Jenny finished it with a Water Gun. It thawed out, and Sam threw a Poke Ball at it.

Once, twice, thrice, ...caught! Sammy picked up the ball triumphantly, and exclaimed,

"I got a Hoppip!"

--

Ari has been added!

I'll be adding more every chapter. Meanwhile, send in more characters!


End file.
